mu4chanfandomcom-20200215-history
Neutral Milk Hotel
Neutral Milk Hotel was a christian rock group that is universally acknowledged as the greatest musical group that has ever existed in the history of music since the dawn of time and space itself. The band was made up of singer/songwriter Jeff Mangum and his magical mystery troupe, which included Julian Koster (The singing saw), Scott Spillane (The horns) and Jeremy Barnes (The drums). The only thing greater than Mangum's prowess as a singer and songwriter was his eternal and undying love for our lord and saviour Jesus Christ. After the release of his final and greatest opus, In the Aeroplane Over the Sea, Jeff Mangum ascended to the heavens, his labors completed, and now sits at the table of God at the right hand of Jesus Christ. Discography Full-length Records *''On Avery Island'' (1996) *#Song Against Sex - 3:40 *#You've Passed - 2:54 *#Someone Is Waiting - 2:31 *#A Baby for Pree - 1:21 *#Marching Theme - 2:58 *#Where You'll Find Me Now - 4:04 *#Avery Island/April 1st - 1:48 *#Gardenhead/Leave Me Alone - 3:14 *#Three Peaches - 4:01 *#Naomi - 4:53 *#April 8th - 2:47 *#Pree-Sisters Swallowing a Donkey's Eye - 13:49 *''In the Aeroplane Over the Sea'' (1998) *#The King of Carrot Flowers Pt. One - 2:00 *#The King of Carrot Flowers Pts. Two & Three - 3:06 *#In the Aeroplane Over the Sea - 3:22 *#Two-Headed Boy - 4:26 *#The Fool - 1:53 *#Holland, 1945 - 3:15 *#Communist Daughter - 1:57 *#Oh Comely - 8:18 *#Ghost - 4:08 *#Untitled (The Penny Arcade in California) - 2:16 *#Two-Headed Boy Pt. Two - 5:13 Extended Plays *''Everything Is'' (1994) *#Everything Is - 3:42 *#Here We Are - 2:33 *#Unborn - 3:43 *#Snow Song, Pt. 1 - 3:51 *#Ruby Bulbs - 1:47 *#Aunt Eggma Blowtorch - 5:00 *#Tuesday Moon - 2:19 *''Ferris Wheel on Fire'' (2011) *#Oh Sister - 3:36 *#Ferris Wheel on Fire - 3:46 *#Home - 2:04 *#April 8th - 2:32 *#I Will Bury You in Time - 2:12 *#Engine - 2:55 *#A Baby for Pree/Glow Into You - 2:46 *#My Dreamgirl Don't Exist - 3:51 Demos *''Invent Yourself a Shortcake'' (1991) *#Digestion Machine - 5:24 *#Calypso Part One - 3:17 *#My Dreamgirl Don't Exist - 2:02 *#Calypso Part Two - 1:30 *#Chocolate Coffin - 3:33 *#Sinking Ship - 4:33 *#Random Noise - 1:50 *#Jaw Harp - 1:35 *#A&E Melody - 2:09 *#Prank Call - 3:34 *#More Noise - 1:14 *#Synthetic Flying Machine - 1:37 *#Charlotte - 4:05 *#Love You On a Tuesday - 1:32 *#Spooky Sounds - 2:01 *#Preacherman - 1:38 *''Beauty ''(1992) *#Engine - 4:22 *#Circle of Friends - 3:28 *#Wishful Eyes - 6:00 *#Gardenhead/Leave Me Alone - 5:47 *#Sailing Through - 4:36 *#Bucket - 3:10 *#Noisy Racket - 3:55 *#Conversation with Robert Schneider - 6:15 *#Someone Is Waiting - 1:45 *#Hypnotic Sounds - 2:08 *''Hype City Soundtrack ''(1993) *#Up and Over We Go - 2:34 *#Wood Guitar - 2:36 *#Tuesday Moon - 4:01 *#April 1st - 1:42 *#Tea-Time - 0:07 *#Bombdrop - 1:53 *#Gardenhead/Leave Me Alone - 3:32 *#Biscuit - 2:47 *#Los Angeles - 0:57 *#Piggy - 4:47 *#Engine - 3:37